


An Avengers Halloween-Party

by BlackHellKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky as a Mermen, Comedy, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween-Party, Halloween-Starters, M/M, Nat loves Halloween, Other, Party, Romance, Starters, Steve doesn't know Halloween, Tony acts like a child, sweet feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat decides to give a Halloween-Party. Steve's the big winner. Everyone has fun. </p>
<p>I'm sorry - I'm so bad in Summaries... Just read it and have fun - it's a nice little Story about Halloween and the Avengers inspired by some Halloween Starters. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers Halloween-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Darlings, 
> 
> here we go - my second Story in three days. :) 
> 
> I saw a Halloween Starters Post on Tumblr and had the idea for this little Story. 
> 
> If you're interested you can find the Starters and the link to the post at the end of the Story. 
> 
> As always: Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are welcome and I love you all! <3<3<3

“So what are you going to be for Halloween”, Nat askes when they walk through the shop. 

“What do you mean?” Steve looks slightly confused. “I thought only children dress up for Halloween?” 

Nat laughes. “Oh, Steve - where’re you from? We are in America! Everyone dresses up for Halloween.” She grins and Steve isn’t sure if she means it or not. He is still a bit confused by some of the things of the 21st century. 

“So look. In America everyone loves Halloween. Not just the kids. Of course the big guys won’t ring at the doors and ask for trick or treats, but they do great Halloween-Parties. With lots of food and drinks and the whole place is decorated and everything. It’s quite fun.” 

Steve is still suspicious. “But I thought you don’t like all this American stuff?” 

“Yeah, true, but I love Halloween. And you know what?” They cross a shelf with some Halloween decorations on it and Nat grabs an odd looking skeleton and puts it into the shopping cart. “We’ll give a great Avengers-Halloween-Party this year!” 

Steve sighes. When Nat has a plan in mind she wouldn’t give up, until it was done. One point she and Bucky would always be acting equal. Must be the Russian blood, Steve thinks and chuckles. 

“…with me?” Steve looks up. Nat seems to be a bit annoyed. “Sorry, what”, he asks. "Wanna go costume shopping with me?" “So you mean it”, Steve laughes. “Of course I do! Come, we’ll finish our grocery shopping and go to the big party-store after that.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Said and done Steve and Nat stand in the party-store two hours later. Steve is a bit overwhelmed by all the Halloween decorations and the many people in there. 

“So what will you wear? Any ideas?” “Erm, no?” Steve looks around helpless. “Ok then, I’ll find something for you. Just sit down here.” 

Steve does as he is told and sits down in a big orange chair which has a pumpkin face on it. Nat is gone in a rush and comes back after some minutes. Arms loaded with Halloween costumes for men. 

“Here we go”, she smiles and hands them over to Steve. He ogles the costumes. It seems like the kind of costumes had changed a bit since he last celebrated Halloween as a kid, back in the 1930s. 

“You call THAT scary?” He holds out a silly looking ghost-costume. 

“It’s not about looking scary.” Nat sighs. “Of course it can also look scary, but you can chose every other costume you like, too. And now stop talking and try them on.” She pushes him lightly into one of the changing rooms. 

After some moments Steve comes out, dressed in the first costume. Even before he’s half way out of the changing room Nat breaks out in laughter. “Oh Steve! That’s gorgeous”, she shouts and presses a hand to her shaking belly. 

Steve just rolls his eyes and goes back into the locker room. Ok, so no Vampire for this year. When he takes the next costume in hand he shakes his head disbelieving. He unsheathes his head out of the cabinet. “I won’t try this one on.” He shows an orange suit to Nat. 

She just giggles. "Come on, dress up in it, for me”, she begs and does her best puppy eyes. Steve rolls his eyes and disappears again. Just some moments later he comes out. Dressed completely in orange with a silly pumpkin-head and even sillier Candy-Corn like gloves. 

“Yes”, Nat nearly screams while she giggles. “PERFECT, Steve!” Steve just rolls his eyes again. “Haven’t you got me some nice costumes? I don’t wanna stay in this store the whole day.” 

“No panic”, Nat shushes him. “There are more than enough cool ones. I’m sorry, but I had to give you this one, too.” She smirks. “Come on, keep going.” 

Steve tries on a number of other costumes with comments by Nat like "Eww, that costume is horrible. Change right now", before he finds the right one. “So, pirate, then, huh? I’m sure everyone will love it, Steve. Especially Buck.” Steve turns a bit red, when Nat talks about his boyfriend and him like that. He still isn’t so sure about talking about it in public. After all this years back in the late 30s where he had to hide with Buck, it was a bit confusing, that they could talk and act as a couple at all. So all Steve does is giving a shy smirk to Nat. 

After a while, when they put all the other costumes away he asks: “And you? What will you wear?” 

“Oh, I already have my costume. I bought it some time ago in the web. You’ll see it at the party.” They go on with their shopping. Buy decorations and sweets and all the other things Nat thinks are necessary. When they head out of the shop they have two shopping carts filled and have problems to get everything inside the car. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I do something”, Pietro asks, when he and Wanda arrive and Wanda had headed straight into the kitchen. “Help me decorate", Nat asks and holds out a big box with bat-swags. “Tony’s not the greatest help at all.” She winks at him. “Okay”, Pietro smiles. “As kids we also walked through the streets to scare the people and play tricks, but this’s my first real Halloween-Party - I’ll try my best.” 

“Where will we put the pumpkins”, Tony asks, when he finished putting sheets over the lamps. 

“We won’t put pumpkins anywhere”, Nat protests. 

“Halloween without pumpkins is like Christmas without trees!" Tony makes a face like a little child who won’t get what it wants. 

“Tony, they are disgusting” Nat debates. “They rot and then all this little flys come into the house. We have more than enough decoration.” 

“It’s my house and there will be pumpkins!” With that Tony leaves Nat and Pietro and heads to the kitchen, where Pepper and Wanda are making some pumpkin pies. 

“Hey, darling. You’ll give us a hand”, Pepper asks, when Tony comes in. “There are still ten pumpkins left. We just need the guts for the soup, you can use the rest for your decorations.” He grins. That’s exactly why he loves her. Before he sits on the table he steels a kiss from her and then starts to hollow the pumpkins. Which doesn’t take long so, because even before he could finish one Wanda screams. “Eww! There's pumpkin guts on me! Tony! Can’t you do this carefully?” Tony sighs and answers before Pepper can say anything. “Ok, I’ll go outside to finish this.” He packs his things and heads outside in the garden to finish his work. 

Time goes by and after four hours the whole house is decorated with everything Halloween and the smell of pumpkin pies and soup fills the air. 

“Let's go for pumpkin spice lattes", Wanda suggests. “We’ve done a great job - a little break before the party won’t be too bad.” Everyone who helped, Pepper, Tony, Nat and Pietro, agree thankfully and put the last empty boxes into the bin before they leave. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening the first guests arrive. The ones who helped out during the day headed back home to get dressed for the party. Steve and Sam are the first ones to arrive so. 

“Where’s Bucky by the way”, Sam asks him. Steve looks at his friend. He’s still a bit irritated by the colors in his face. “Everything ok, Steve?” 

“Yes, sorry, Sam. Your costume as death sill irritates me a bit”, he grins. “Bucky dresses up at Nats. He said it’s a surprise what costume he’ll wear and Nat wouldn’t say a damn word.” 

“Ooooh - I’ll look forward for it”, Sam grins. 

When they get to Tonys Sam stops at the front door. “Whoa!” “What is it”, Steve asks. Sam points out at a pumpkin next to the door. "Worst. Carving. Ever." Steve ogles the pumpkin. “Should that be Tony”, he asks amused. “Yeah, man, must be”, Sam answers laughing. 

They enter and give their greetings to Pepper, before Tony enters from the other side of the room. Their mouths fall open at the same time. 

"I know, my costume is amazing”, Tony grins from one side of his face to the other. Luck is on their side and Steve and Sam don’t have to answer, because new guests arrive. Bruce, Wanda and Vision enter, soon followed by Pietro and Clint. 

They all have great costumes. Wanda is a beautiful witch with a long red dress and a high hat, Vision who has an arm looped around her waist has a vampire costume with a big collar. When he greets Tony the man shrieks. “Whoa! Are those fake vampire teeth in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Vision cocks his brow. “Of course this are just teeth”, he says and pulls a pair of fake vampire teeth out of his pocket. 

“You know that he won’t understand this”, Bruce tells Tony laughing. “And what are you by the way”, Tony asks and turns to his friend. “A doctor during the times of black death. You see, a bit more halloween than you.” Bruce ogles Tonys Batman-costume with the fake muscles. “Hey! I like Batman! And I like my Catwoman”, he purrs and points in the direction of the room where Pepper chats with Clint and Pietro. Clint wears a typical Robin Hood costume and Pietro as Jack’O’Lantern has painted his face like a creepy pumpkin and holds a furious looking axe in hand. 

Just some minutes later the next guests enter the party. First everything that can be seen in the door is a giant plush unicorn but when the head is down Thor can be seen. “Happy Samhain”, he bellows and grins to his friends. Everyone is quite for a moment and stares at Thor. When he realizes that they are irritated by his costume he laughs his full laugh. “Sorry if this isn’t the costume you expected. They hadn’t have another one in my size.” The others join his laugh and clap his shoulder. Everything seems fine until they realize that Tony is starring at Rhodey who came after Thor. 

“What is this”, Tony hisses and points out at Rhodey as if he killed someone. "I can't believe you're going as the same thing! One of us is going to have to change. And that won’t be me.” 

Rhodey looks down at himself. “What’s wrong with my costume? It’s totally different from yours, Tony!” He had wanted to say it’s cooler, but Tony wouldn’t have taken it as a joke, so he sticks to “different”.   
Pepper runs toward them. “Oh, Tony, come on! Rhodey’s right. Maybe you’re both Batman but he’s the one from the films and you’re the one from the comics. Everything’s fine. Come and help me in the kitchen - we haven’t served our guests anything, yet.” 

She takes Tony by his arm. When she turns her head back to Rhodey she forms "Your costume is amazing”, with her lips. Rhodey smiles, eased that Pepper had rescued the situation. Wouldn’t that be a great name for her - Rescue? Now that she also has an electric heart and an iron suit? 

When Tony and Pepper come back they have two tablets of little glasses on their hands. "Who wants to do Jell-O shots with me to celebrate", Tony shouts into the crowd. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the party is going on inside, Nat and Bucky arrive. It took Nat longer than expected, but she must say that she did a damn good work with Bucks costume. 

"No way am I going in there”, he says and rubs his neck nervously, when they stand before the door to Tonys apartment. 

“Oh come on, Buck. You look beautiful! Everyone will love it! Steve will love it!” That doesn’t seem to be the right motivation. 

“And what if he doesn’t like it?” He hesitates. 

“He’ll love it.” 

“Um, I'm scared. Will you hold my hand?" Bucky looks up into Nats eyes. He seems to be really nervous about this. It’s his first real Halloween-Party and it’s the first one he dressed up just for his boyfriend. “Maybe I could wait here and-”

Nat cuts his sentence. "Please go with me! I'll hold your hand the whole time. I’m serious. Come on - you’ll rock this one.” 

She grabs his hand so he can’t run away and rings the doorbell. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all cheer and the party starts pretty easy, when the doorbell rings one last time. “That must be Nat and Bucky”, Bruce suggests and opens the door for their friends. 

An aww goes through the room when the two of them enter. Nat has a wonderful pink fairy-dress with millions of glittering pearls on it. The wings on her back nearly hit the doorframe, when she comes in. And then Bucky enters and Steves mouth falls open. Ok, not only Steves - everybody’s looking at him with big eyes. 

"I'm scared", Bucky mumbles in Nats ear, still holding her hand. “You don’t have to”, she mumbles back. “They love it. Look at Steves face - he nearly can’t hold himself back anymore.” She claps Bucky one the back and pushes him a bit farther into the room. Before Bucky can do anything he is greeted by everyone. Only Steve stands aside. He’s too flashed to do more than stare. 

Tony is the first one to comment on Nats and Buckys costumes. "You call that a costume? It's like three tiny pieces of fabric!" It’s not clear if he means Nats or Buckys dress. “You’re just jealous”, Nat replies and grins. 

The girls stand around Bucky and chatter with Nat about what a beautiful work she had done. “I’ve never seen such a sexy mermen”, Wanda smirks. “You really look good!” 

Steve is still starring at the scene, when a big hand hits his back. “Congratulations, Steve! Seems like you’ve won Wallhallas sweetest angel for tonight.” Thor laughs his rumbling laugh and heads to the crowd. Just after a few minutes more Steve awakes from his numbness and joins the group by himself. 

“Steve”, Bucky says uncertain and looks up at his slightly taller boyfriend. “Wow”, is all Steve can say as a greeting. Bucky wears a kind of shorts with a loincloth over it that looks like the tail of a mermaid. His chest is bare, except for some odd kind of top, which only covers his shoulders and his neck. A lot of silver and golden bands and ribbons cross his chest and arms. Pearls and glittering stones decorate his hair and face. “You… wow…” 

Thanks to Steves reaction Bucky finds his bravery again. “You don’t look bad either”, he grins and catches Steves chin to steel a kiss from his lips. 

The others cheer and Steve laughs. “What is it”, Buck asks also smirking. “I’m just so happy.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party keeps going very nice - everyone enjoys himself or herself. 

"Wanna go scare some kids”, Wanda finally asks, as it gets dark outside. “That’s what I always loved most about Halloween, back when I was a kid.” Vision, Pietro and Clint agree and so the four of them go outside for a little walk. 

"Boo! Did I scare you?" Nat has put a cool hand on Bruces neck. “How could I be scared of you”, he asks shaking a bit anyway because of the chill. “Oh, you have no idea”, she grins. Tony hears the two of them and suggests: "Why don't we make this party a little scarier by playing truth or dare in the dark?" 

A sigh wanders through the room. “Really, Tony? How old are you?” 

“You’re just scared to tell the truth”, he insists on his idea. 

“Maybe we could play something more clubbable”, Pepper suggests. "Karaoke anyone?" 

“I love Karaoke”, Nat smiles and even Tony isn’t against it. (Of course just because Pepper suggested it!) “What is Karaoke”, Thor asks, after Pepper handed a microphone to him. “You’ll see soon enough”, Sam tells and takes one of the microphones himself. “Ok, everyone - let’s rock this party”, he shouts. 

They sit together around the gigantic flat screen and start to play. It comes out, that Thor isn’t so bad in it, although his unicorn-look is a bit disturbing when he sings Metallica. 

Steve and Bucky have seated themselves on the big couch. Steve has laid his hand around Buckys waist and watches the scenery of his friends having fun. He is happy that Nat persuaded him to this. It’s a very nice evening and Bucky as a merman in his arms is even nicer. He snuggles his face in Buckys neck. He doesn’t care if anyone ogles him for that. But he’s also sure no one here would. This are his friends. His new family. 

Bucky gets a bit startled, but relaxes soon into the light kisses. When Steve starts do bite his neck he turns his head to him. “Hey! You know what?” Steve looks at him, shaking his head. "We could ditch this lame party and just make out next to the skeleton”, Bucky whispers and grins. 

“Maybe not next to the skeleton”, Steve murmurs back. “But Tony’s got a nice pool on the rooftop. And by the way - I’ve heard that mermen get even hotter in the water.” Buckys grin gets even wider. “I’ve always wanted to drown a pirate.” He craps Steves hand and pulls him up from the couch. The others are all deepened into the game and so nobody notices the two men going out of the room. 

Oh, yes, Steve thinks, when he walks up to the roof behind Bucky. He really loves Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Starters: 
> 
> o "So what are you going to be for Halloween?"  
> o "Boo! Did I scare you?"  
> o "You call THAT scary?"  
> o "Eww, that costume is horrible. Change right now."  
> o "Halloween without pumpkins is like Christmas without trees!"  
> o "Worst. Carving. Ever."  
> o "I know, my costume is amazing."  
> o "Your costume is amazing!"  
> o "Why don't we make this party a little scarier by playing truth or dare in the dark?"  
> o "You call that a costume? It's like three tiny pieces of fabric!"  
> o "I can't believe you're going as the same thing! One of us is going to have to change."  
> o "Let's go for pumpkin spice lattes."  
> o "Wanna go costume shopping with me?"  
> o "Wanna go scare some kids?"  
> o "Come on, dress up in it, for me."  
> o "Are those fake vampire teeth in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
> o "We could ditch this lame party and just make out next to the skeleton."  
> o "Eww! There's pumpkin guts on me!"  
> o "Um, I'm scared. Will you hold my hand?"  
> o "I'm scared."  
> o "No way am I going in there."  
> o "Please go with me! I'll hold your hand the whole time."  
> o "Help me decorate."  
> o "Karaoke anyone?"  
> o "Who wants to do Jell-O shots with me to celebrate?"
> 
> Source: http://alexreedrp.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If you've got a meme-wish for a maybe following second chapter let me know!


End file.
